The Unknown
by dawnwolfee
Summary: The Cullens and the Pack find an unconscious half-vampire in the water of First Beach. They soon learn there is a whole new world aside from thiers. What new adventures will this girl present them with? Set after Breaking Dawn. Review Plz!
1. Chapter 1 New Developments

**A/N: For those people that have read my first fanfic: Light of Dawn, thank you!!!**

**For those people that are just reading this: I would really like it if you could read Light of Dawn because parts of it might come up in this fanfic and it might confuse you. Also I wrote this as the sequel even though this story has nothing to do with the forementioned characters in Light of Dawn, many characters in Light of Dawn will be popping up.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1 **

**New Developments**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on a piece of driftwood at First Beach in La Push. I love to go out there and just watch the sun sparkle in the waves as they beat against the shore. I can sometimes see the glittering scales of the shallow-water fish. Except today I'm thinking, and while I'm thinking, I'm sitting on wet driftwood from the ferocious storm last night. I'm not here to sight-see. Those who had attended the battle and the events later were getting ready to leave. Some of the vampires from the other coven were going to move someplace else or settle down here and almost everybody else was helping out; except me and Jacob who was sitting beside me on the log. We were both floating in our minds, lost in thought.

But something brought me out of my thinking, something on the horizon. From this distance it was only a dark dot, but as it got close, the dot got bigger and bolder. Ads it came ever closer, I made out a head and limbs. The body came even closer and I stood up to get a better view of what was coming towards us.

"Jacob!" I yelled at him. I was scrambling off the log and running towards the water. My sudden outburst had shocked him and he had fallen off the log into a heap but gotten up and sprinted to me as soon as he saw what I was heading towards. The body was floating in the water, coming closer as the high tide licked against the shore.

"Hey! It's a vampire!" Jacob yelped in surprise.

And it was; definitely a girl, but she looked _different_. Her jewelry was peculiar, not the same style we still wore today. She had golden armbands, bracelets, a necklace, and a golden tie around her waist-length hair. Her ethereal face had an almost animalistic look to it although everything else about her could scream normality because she was only wearing a tank top and jeans.

I quickly dropped down to the ground to see if she was okay. Jacob came over and took her in his big embrace, supporting all of her weight. I rummaged around in my pocket until I got my little silver cell phone and flipped it open. Punching in Edward's cell phone number, I waited for him to answer.

"Bella?" He answered after three rings

"Hey Edward, I need you to get Carlisle. Jake and I are going to run home and I need Carlisle at the house when we get there." I told him.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you when I get there, we need to hurry." I snapped the phone shut, not waiting for his answer.

Jake and I sprinted into the woods, heading towards the Cullen house. Although Jacob had the girl still in his arms, he ran just as fast as me. The foliage grew thicker as we approached the house and then opened up to the large front yard.

I hurried to the porch with Jacob trailing just behind me.

Edward was waiting in the doorway and when we got the front steps, he ushered us into the living room.

Jacob gently laid the girl down on the couch and then took out his cell phone while I talked to everybody else and was bombarded with questions.

"Who is she?" Edward.

"What happened?" Esme.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie.

"Where did you find her?" Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Emmett.

"I didn't see this coming because of Jacob!" Alice.

"To answer all your questions: I have no idea who she is, we just found her on the beach, she is apparently unconscious, and don't blame Jake." I answer in one breath, huffing for air after I finished my long sentence.

I was panicking; everybody was. Carlisle was trying to figure out what was wrong with the girl while Esme was getting Carlisle his doctor's equipment.

Jacob was still on his cell phone talking in hushed tones.

"She looks like she is in a state of exhaustion and has multiple small bruises and some large cuts. I imagine those would hurt quite a bit if you're in the ocean. She should wake up in a couple of hours, maybe a day or two." Said Carlisle, finished with his examination.

"Do you know anything about all of her...jewelry?" asked Esme, waving towards the young girl's arms and hair. I shook my head no.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and even if it isn't exactly nice, I'll know what to correct and everything!**

**Keep checking up!**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares In Memories

**A/N: Thank you to everybody that reviewed and added me to alerts! I especially want to thank those people who are second-timers to my fanfics!**

**Sorry for the very short chapter! It is Spring Break, and I have a Latin convention. Not to mention that I am going skiing for a couple of days, and then to a hotel for a special shopping trip! This is making me very busy and very tired. :D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 **

**Nightmares Of Memories**

**Unknown POV**

I could feel my strength ebbing away as the salty ocean waves beat against my mangled and bloodied body. I pushed my weakened arms to work towards the distant shore that I could still spot over all the seaspray. I pumped my legs to push myself even farther and propel myself in the water. I was almost there except I was out of energy and unfortunately for me, I couldn't and wouldn't make it. I dropped down to the ocean floor like an eighty pound rock. This was it, I would die alone at the bottom of the ocean without the comfort of my family or the warmth of home. With my last drop of power, I sent out an underwater cry to the only things I had left, my underwater friends.

I thrashed out of the heavy layer on top of me, covering every inch of my body. I figured out it was just a blanket and picked it up, off the floor. Scanning the room around me like I had been taught to, I realized that the outside walls were made of glass while the inside was made of white plaster.

"Hey! She's awake!" yelled a giant vampire about the size of a grizzly bear.

I scrambled back against the couch in terror while many other vampires also entered the now-crowded living room.

"Don't worry! We won't hurt you." Said a girl with spiky black hair and a pixie manner. She cautiously put out her hand for me to shake.

Usually I was not so open so I flinched away from the contact and her hand. She shrunk back, a hurt expression on her face.

"My name is Carlisle, this is my family," said the blonde, fatherly one, "This is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Nessie." He pointed to each of them and they waved to me.

I nodded my head but didn't say anything, I was still terrified.

"What's your name?" asked the girl named Bella.

"Brooke." I answered her, my voice still crackly from the sea.

"I'm very interested," Carlisle told me, sitting down on the edge of the couch and pointing to my bracelet, "What is this?"

The bracelet was a thin band of gold that wraps around my wrist twice and then ends at my palm in a golden drop. I had the exact same bracelet on my other wrist too. Thick, golden bands also wrapped around my upper arms, hair, and a necklace.

"It's my bracelet." I answered, playing dumb.

"Does it symbolize anything?" he asked gently, obviously thinking that I had suffered from brain damage or something.

"No." I lied.

"Okay, we have to go somewhere but you can stay here while you heal." He offered with a warm smile although his eyes were coal black.

"Thank you." I murmured, looking down.

One by one, they left, Bella even casting me a reassuring glance although Edward stayed.

He squatted down next to me while I shifted so that my legs were crossed in order to face him.

"You know, I can read minds," he revealed to me while I took on a surprised look, "and I know that you aren't telling us the truth."

"But it doesn't matter because I won't tell you." I shrugged.

"But it would mean a lot if you did tell me. And I do have one question," he told me, "looking me straight in the eye, "How did you end up in the sea?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"But there is a difference between not being able to tell me and not wanting to tell me," he pointed out.

I nodded at him and got up from the couch. He stood up next to me and led me out of the living room and into a separate room with a winding staircase. Next to the staircase, I caught sight of an ivory grand piano.

Edward gave me the grand tour of the Cullen house and then we stopped back at the bottom of the staircase.

"Even if you're not going to tell us about you, I will tell you about us," he sad when he was suddenly cut off by a light trilling noise coming from his pocket.

Edward's hand flashed out and quickly slipped the silver cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked, pulling the phone up to his ear.

"It's Jacob." I could hear the voice coming from the tiny silver object.

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed at the person on the other end.

"I went to a meeting with the Council to tell them about that new vampire we found. Sam's Pack wants to come over and meet her, not to mention my Pack." Said Jacob.

"Okay, I have to get the family together." He said and pressed the terminate call button.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Reviews make me happier, they make the world go around, and they will also make the chapters longer/faster updating. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting The Mutts

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner you guys! I was on Spring Break and I forgot to bring my notebook to the place where I was staying, therefore, I couldn't put what I had onto my computer and I couldn't update. :'(**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, and as always, REVIEW!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting The Mutts**

**Brooke POV**

Thousands of questions formed in my brain but only a couple escaped my lips.

"Where did your family go? What is the Pack? And why do they want to meet me?" I asked him all in one breath.

"My family went hunting because we eat animals instead of humans which is why our eyes are different. The Pack is referring to two groups of wolf shape-shifters that live over there." He explained, waving his hand to show the general direction of the salty tang I could smell from far away, while I nodded in understanding.

"They are descendants of the original shape-shifters and they protect humans from us vampires except that we have a treaty with them because of our...dietary habits." He smiled and chuckled a little at the ending.

"That still doesn't answer my last question. Why do they want to meet me?" I repeated.

"They want to come over because you're a new vampire and they want to see if you're a threat to their people."

"I don't eat humans either, I don't eat at all." I informed him.

"They are still coming over so I'm going to call everybody else from hunting." He answered.

I nodded nervously, "What should I do?"

"Sit back down on the couch and relax." He smiled and then turned back to retrieve his phone.

I walked back into the living room and sat down numbly. From the background, I could hear Edward murmuring into his phone.

**Seth POV**

_Let's move it! _Jacob called back at us through our mental connection

_Come on Jake! _Quil complained, stomping his aching paws

_You guys were the ones that wanted to meet her; and you made that bet with Sam's Pack, _he pointed out to us, _and you had to bet my money too! I have twenty bucks on all five of us getting to the Cullen's place before they do!_

_I'm not the idiot that made the bet after we had the evening shift too! _Leah protested and shot a pointed glare at Embry.

_  
We all have money on it, so let's hurry up! _Embry shouted guiltily.

I whimpered softly and licked at my sore and swollen pads. Then I strained forward to catch up with my Pack-mates. My paws beat against the packed earth of the forest while the trees closed in around us and then thinned as we got closer.

With each step I took, the rain drenched my pelt and matted it down into small clumps. Most of us were having a hard time getting through the mud that was soaked into our paws.

_Do you have any more info on the half-girl? _I panted hard.

_No, me and Bella just found her floating in the ocean; although I can describe her _Jake answered.

_What was Bella even doing at First Beach? _Leah asked curiously.

_You know the agreement about Quilete land started to disintegrate after Nessie was born. It's been over ten years and after everything that happened with the Volturi, it doesn't really matter _Jake said.

_Shut up and then describe her to us! _Embry wagged his tail excitedly at the thought of the chance of one of us imprinting. I yipped in agreement and we waiting for Jake to start.

_She's really beautiful like they all are, _Leah rolled her eyes after picking up the image from Jake's head, _she has brown hair (and he thinks are natural) blond highlights. When they found her, she was already unconscious. He thinks she might not have made it even being a vampire _Leah finished.

_I hope she's awake! _Embry yapped.

"_You do know she's a vampire, right. Even being a halfy, your probably not going to imprint on her _Leah pointed out.

There was a dead silence that met her comment while we pattered through the rest of the foliage.

Only minutes later, we came out of the forest to see the Cullen house still a couple of meters away. We trotted up to the front door and shook out our coat. Then Jacob knocked his paw against the wood, producing a hollow sound that echoed around the house.

There were footsteps, and then Nessie popped the door open. Jake tilted his head down, nuzzling her neck. She giggled and then spotted our wet clothes hanging from our mouths.

"Oh! Now I see what happened." She said knowingly. Nessie ran into the house and then came back with full sets of clothes stacked in her tiny hands.

We grabbed the clothes in our mouths and shifted back and then changed while Nessie got her parents. We had just finished when Edward came outside.

"So you would like to see her?" Edward asked, tousling his own hair with one hand and the other was shoved into the pockets of his jeans in a clear sign of indecision.

"Yeah, is she awake?" Jake asked, pushing the wet hair out of his face to see Edward clearly.

"And did Sam's Pack get here yet?" Quil put in.

"Not yet, so I'm guessing that you guys won the bet?" he smirked, reading our minds.

"Yup!" Embry grinned and smacked fists with Quil, "We each get twenty bucks."

"I'll take you guys in there, she's awake." Edward said, turning back around and opening the door.

We piled into the warm living room and turned towards the girl that Edward was ushering into the room from the other side.

Jake had been right, she was beautiful, more beautiful than Rosalie. She had an exotic beauty with her hair tied up and then falling freely down her back and the jewelry around her arms.

"This is Brooke; she lost most of her memory in her...accident. I've already told her about you guys." Edward led her towards us.

"I'm Jacob; this is Quil and Embry, and Leah and her brother, Seth." Jake said gently while Edward left the room.

I tried to give her my best smile and she grinned back at me. I shook her hand as she came closer and she wrinkled her delicate nose.

"I knew that you would be warm and that you would stink but not this much." She said, retrieving her hand from my grip.

"The heat is just a shape-shifter thing and the stink is mutual, you smell just as bad as we do to you." I explained with a smile.

At the back of my mind, I felt a little spark go off but it didn't feel like the whole gravity thing that Jake had told me about. I felt a wave of disappointment crash over me but I put up a bright smile on the outside. I hadn't imprinted.

She snorted unbelievingly and sat down on the couch while Edward entered the room again with a very drenched Sam.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled when he saw us.

"You guys owe us twenty bucks each!" Embry smirked while Quil hooted and laughed.

Brooke just sat there with a confused expression, "We were betting on who would get here first." I explained.

"So, did you only come here to meet me?" She asked, her expression neutral.

"We wanted to ask you some questions, but first we'll introduce ourselves," said Sam.

The rest of his pack entered, "This is Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, and I'm Sam."

"So onto the questions," Jake cut in, "do you eat humans?"

She pointed straight at her eyes and gave a 'duh' expression, "Where I come from, we don't come into contact with many humans and we eventually lost our bloodlust and our eyes retained their normal color."

Jake and Sam exchanged glances as if to say, _where do you not find humans?_

"So then where do you live?" Sam asked.

She blinked once and responded, "I can't tell you."

"She keeps a secret because she promised never to tell anybody outside of her coven." Edward cut in.

Jake made a hand motion to Sam and they both left the room bringing Edward with him, so we followed them.

"Why can't we just ask her the questions, have Edward read her mind, and then give us the answers?" Sam asked, more growled, already becoming frustrated.

"I will not snoop in her mind so that you can get your answers. Her privacy is sacred to her; she doesn't want to tell you anything." Edward whispered fiercely.

"Why don't we just get Jasper to make her feel confused and then make her tell?" Jared joked.

"Look Edward, we need you to do this for us! She could harm the people if we don't know anything about her! Just because she 'lost her memory' doesn't mean she can't wreak havoc all over the place!" Sam yelled, raising his arms, and his voice for that matter, for effect.

"I've already read her mind and she doesn't even have an aggressive thought in her head and I can't just tell you what she's thinking!" Edward repeated, pointing to his head.

"If I have to tell you to get you to trust me, I can tell you, but you have to make me a promise," a tinkling voice came from behind us, which I immediately recognized as Brooke's.


	4. Chapter 4 Promises

**A/N: Okay you guys! Again sorry for the long delays between chapters. I tried to make sure that Sam and leah were incorperated into that particular scence only because I wanted to emphasize Seth and Leah's relationship between brother and sister.**

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to (drum roll, please!):**

**Lives in Dreams! Thank you for reviewing every chapter I put up! :D**

**And those of you who haven't, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :P**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**Promises**

**Brooke POV  
**

I had just walked in on them talking about me. Honestly, it hurt because I had told them all the information I possible could. Edward already trusted me, why couldn't they? But then again, he had actually read my mind and been inside my head.

"What!?" Sam yelped, his voice sharp with surprise.

"I said I want you to make me a promise." I repeated slowly for his benefit.

"What's the promise?" the boy named Jared asked.

I took a deep breath and hoped they would agree to keep this secret, "I want you to tell nobody, not even the Volturi or your imprints about us."

The older man instantly stiffened, "What do you know about our imprints?"

"Just because I lost part of my memory doesn't make me stupid," my eyes narrowed, "I have had over a century to study your kind."

Sam huffed out a breath of air and crossed his arms over his chest. He was starting to turn red.

"So how much do you remember of your past?" Seth asked.

"Everything except the people in it." I said sadly.

"If you want, you can stay with us," offered Esme.

"Yes, I would really like that." I smiled warmly.

"I'll go help you get settled in the house. And we'll have to get you more clothes so you can change into something clean." I smiled up at her and followed her out of the room.

"Oh! I have to help them with that clothes thing." Alice skipped out of the room after us.

"Yeah, we have to go too!" I heard Bella and Rosalie shout before they raced after us to tag along.

We wandered up the stairs and Esme showed me to one of the guest rooms. Alice brought down package after package until the room was stuffed with things ranging from shirts to accessories and shoes.

"If you knew she was coming and you had enough time to buy her clothes, _why didn't you tell!?_" Rosalie yelled, her voice rising about two octaves to show that she was ticked off.

"You know my visions don't always come true and anyway, I wanted it to be a surprise." Alice explained, waving her hand dismissively while Rosalie glared at her.

I could tell that Rosalie was just yelling 'LIAR' in her head.

"So what you said about Jacob blocking your visions wasn't true?" Rosalie asked.

"Nope, I'm getting better." Alice smiled.

"I wonder what's going on downstairs," mused Bella, leaning towards the doorway.

**Seth POV**

"We still can't trust her." Sam slammed his hand down onto the tabletop and almost broke it.

"Don't break the furniture or Esme will get you!" Carlisle warned.

"Of course I will!" we heard Esme call from upstairs and I heard Jacob snicker at Sam's chagrin.

"I think somebody should keep watch on Brooke." Sam said, ignoring them.

"You mean spy on her!" Leah growled.

"What does it matter Leah, she's just a girl that we can't trust!" Sam yelled back at her, "And if we can't trust her, we have to do whatever it takes to keep our families safe."

**[I seem to remember this same conversation taking place in Breaking Dawn]**

"So it all comes down to trust Sam, huh! Maybe she has a reason for keeping everything to herself. Maybe somebody could hurt her!" Leah was enraged now, "Or maybe she's already been there."

"What is this about Leah?" Sam asked, realizing this conversation was heading somewhere else. He suddenly turned quiet when he thought about where Leah was coming from. Too bad Leah was already too mad.

"Because she likes keeping everything to herself and you don't like her so you're saying she can't be trusted!" Leah started to shake violently at this point and she took a threatening step towards Sam.

"Leah, out now!" Jacob barked but Leah continued.

"Can I not be trusted too, because I want to keep everything to myself after _SOMEONE _hurt me! Or maybe that's just how she is, like me!" With that, she turned around and sprinted out the door. Only seconds later, we heard a pained howl and the thumping of paws getting farther away from the house.

All of us in Jake's Pack glared at Sam who seemed to find the wood patterns in the table underneath him, quite interesting.

"We're leaving!" declared Jake.

We went back out where the rain had stopped and phased back to wolf form, carrying our clothes back.

_I'm sorry Jake _Leah whispered through her mind

_You overreacted but I can understand why _he said gently.

We ran through the forest in silence. I turned me head back toward the house and caught a flash of gold at one of the top windows.

Suddenly, Jake stopped running and stiffened.

_What's up? _I asked, circling around to face him

_Sam just made contact with me in his wolf form _He grunted

_What did he say? _Leah asked sharply

_He wants us to meet him in the clearing with the Cullens, tonight at midnight sharp _Jake started to run again

_I'm going _Leah stated

_I never said you weren't _Jake said

Eventually, we caught up with Leah and she trailed behind me. We came closer to La Push and then split up to get to our separate houses.

_What happened back there? _My voice came out too harsh and I saw her wince and tilt her head down.

_I just lost it. I still blame Sam for everything and I can't help it _She explained to me and as she said it, I felt the pain the Sam's betrayal had left in her.

_Let's go home _I smiled at looked up at the lights in our house and shifted back.

**Brooke POV**

"I think they need time to cool down," Nessie said worriedly.

"We'd better go see what's happening," Esme said, "You should just stay here."

AL the girls left and I didn't exactly know what to do, so I sat down on the bed and awaited their return.

Outside I could hear the slight pitter-patter of the last raindrops. A howl broke the silence and I rushed to the whole glass wall on the side of the room facing the forest. And my mouth literally fell open.

Streaking towards the forest was a giant wolf the size of a horse. It was a light grayish color. A little later, four more wolves ran amiably out of the house. The first one was a russet color, the one behind it was a deep chocolate brown, another one was gray with darker patches on his back, and the last one was a beautiful sandy color.

While I was watching these magnificent beasts, the last one looked back and I hurriedly stepped out of view of the window.

Right when I jumped back, Nessie came in and tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and she gave me a questioning look.

"They were having a fight and didn't really get a chance to meet you. They're calling a midnight meeting tonight." Nessie informed me.

"What if I changed my mind and I don't want to tell them?" I challenged.

"You'll have to take it up with Carlisle," she called my bluff.

I nodded and went back to the window, turning over empty thoughts in my head. I heard the mechanism in the handle click and decided Nessie was gone.

When I got bored of thinking of non-existent things, I slid under the warm bed sheets and fell back asleep from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5 Midnight Calling

**A/N: Prepare for loads of information. Sorry for not updating sooner but I was very brought down by the fact that I only got one review for the last chapter! Come on people! You fav or alert, you review! That is the new rule! Now please enjoy and then send me a nice little review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

**Midnight Calling**

**Kirstin POV**

When Collin came home, he was fuming. I heard him slam the door shut from the kitchen and then sit down on the couch.

"Slam that door a little harder and just maybe the whole country will hear," I teased lightly, "What happened?"

I came out of the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"Nothing bad happened. It's just that Leah can't get over the whole Sam and Emily imprint thing and it annoys me."

"You have to give her time. She was fine but she still feels hurt," I hugged him close and then pushed him away to go to the kitchen.

He pouted for a minute and then turned on the TV.

A couple of minutes later and the timer dinged. Collin came in and helped me take out the dished, the dinner began.

"So what else happened in the meeting?"

"Not much, it just turned into a Leah vs. Sam grudge match on trust," he snorted.

"Trust builds all relationships," I murmured.

He nodded, "Because we didn't do much, Sam called a meeting tonight at midnight so we can hear the girl's tale," he rolled his eyes as if listening to this girl's tale would be a waste of time.

"I want to hear her speak too," I told him.

He stiffened, "I don't want you anywhere near theat meeting if a fight breaks out between the Packs."

"Nothing will happen. And remember, I can take care of myself."

His eyes roamed across my expression and then ended up looking at the golden wedding ring around my fourth finger on my left hand. I could tell when his eyes glazed over, that he was remembering everything that happened before.

"Fine, you can come tonight," he huffed.

**Brooke POV**

The Cullens led me out to the expanse of their front yard exactly five minutes before midnight. The different Packs were already waiting for us but there was one girl who was faced away from me, turned to one of the wolves.

I immediately bristled at her presence because I had specifically told them not to tell their imprints about me. Then I noticed it was a vampire, not a human. As long as there were no humans.

The man tapped the girl's shoulder and then pointed at me; I immediately noticed the wolf was Collin. The girl turned around and I gaped in amazement.

**Kirstin POV**

I was talking to Collin about the girl who was supposedly going to tell us her story.

He suddenly tapped my arm and then pointed to something behind me. I turned around and there was the girl they had met. Except, I knew her. Only feet away from me, Brooke gained the same surprised expression that I knew I had too.

"Brooke?" I tried to see if this was all real.

**Brooke POV**

Her voice triggered something, and in the back of my head, color exploded.

Sounds and images bombarded my brain and my head contracted against the pain it sent me into. Andy my hands gripped my head in an effort to make it stop.

It was over in a second and I was left with some of the memories I had lost.

"Kirstin?" I said woozily in blind confusion.

Carlisle came over to me and quickly flashed a light in both of my eyes.

"It looks like certain things trigger memoriesm" Carlisle assessed with a slight frown crossing over his forehead.

"What happened?" Some of the Pack members had noticed what was happening and they had come over.

While Carlisle filled them in, I stood near Kirstin and Collin.

"How do you know each other?" Collin looked back and forth between the two of us and waited for an answer.

"We...we're cousins," I explained, finally understanding those memories she has joined in on.

"Me and Marina used to live with Brooke," Kirsitn told them.

"Yeah, I remember that!" It felt so good to actually say that I remembered something.

"Wait! Hold up!" Kirstin suddenly shouted, "Are you going to tell them about the place and the king and everybody else?"

"Yeah, I pretty much have to," I nodded and grimaced.

"Why?" Kirstin demanded.

"They won't trust me unless I explain," I answered.

"Stop this!" Kirstin turned back to Collin and snapped.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything," he whispered.

"Let's start already," Sam's impatient tone echoed across the yard. We all sat down on the grass with me in the middle of them. Kirstin sat down next to me and had a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"First of all, Brooke is my cousin. I stayed with her once where she lives," kirsitn took a deep breath, "And PLEASE DON'T make her do this."

"Why not?" Jacob shrugged and leaned back.

"Because where she comes from, the penalty for telling is...death," she said softly.

**Kirstin POV**

"I think they'll understand," Brooke told me.

"True; Hunter will hardly kill his practically sister," I said and when I mentioned Hunter, she blacnked out again.

"What?" Now all the Pack was confused.

"I'll explain because this might bring back memories for Brooke," I smiled lsightly.

Brooke had gotten back from her daze and she was also leaning forward to hear her own story.

"Brooke is from Britain. Things are much different there. She lives in what's called The Court of the Rogue. The king is just called the Rogue and he has to make sure that everybody who is pledged to him is kept under strict rules. The whole court is made up of loners or people that are innocent and need refuge from the Volturi.

The Rogue runs on a system. The Rogue is chosen when a vampire challenges the Rogue to combat. If the Rogue loses, the challenger is the new Rogue. If the Rogue dies from a disease or something regular, the named heir becomes King or Queen.

The Court also has a hierarchy. Members of the Royal Family are first, honorary members are second, Members of the Court, visitors and loners.

Brooke is part of the Royal Family, she's a princess although people don't call her that.

Anyway, the Volturi don't know anything about the Court, which is why the penalty is death to anybody that tells an outsider. The only reason for the Court being so popularized by loners, is that Members of the Court leave and whenever they bite somebody, they tell those new vampires. Or the half-vampires will tell their children. If the Volturi found out, it would be disastrous."

"Why would it be disastrous?" Sam asked.

"That is for a later time, we should focus on getting Brooke back to the Court," I interrupted.

"Can't she just stay here?" Seth asked.

"As a personage of the Royal Family, she has certain things to take care of. She looks over those people that are in a lower position than her while the King actually runs the Court," I told them.

"It's just that, how will she get back there?" Collin said doubtfully.

"I'll take her there if nobody else will," I spoke up.

"I still don't believe her story even if you have Kirstin tell the story. I think we should have people... keep guard over her, show her where everything is," Sam shrugged purposefully.

"Okay," Jacob nodded slowly.

"I'll do it!" Leah stood up and crossed over to us.

"No way," Sam said just a second slower.

"What's the problem Sam?" Leah smirked.

"I don't think Leah should do it if she's still... unstable," Sam searched for the word.

"Unstable!" Leah screeched at him.

"Yes! That's exactly what I meant!" Sam said victoriously.

"You don't order my Pack around," Jacob snarled.

"Fine, then we'll have one more person with Leah," Sam conceded.

"I'll do it too," Seth stood up and went next to his sister.

"I believe it's settled then," Jacob gave Sam a hard look and then signaled to his Pack.

"Then where do I stay?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"You can stay with us. I'm sure that Sue won't have a problem with it," Leah offered.

Sam looked like he was about to protest but then thought better of it. He gave his Pack a signal of his own and they all ran back except for me and Collin.

Brooke followed Leah and Seth and then they left with Jacob's Pack.

"I can't believe you and her are cousins. This is such a big coincidence," Collin shook his head.

"I never thought she would show up here," I shook my head in disbelief.

Then we headed back out to our own cabin at La Push. I finally looked back and noticed that all of the Cullens had been quiet during the whole ordeal.

They all looked stunned. As if they hadn't known there was a whole other world to their own in Forks. Something they had never known about until now.


	6. Chapter 6 The Map

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating in a horrendous amount of time. I am very sorry but I had a lot going on including a lot of volleyball games, tests, and homework. I am very sad at the lack of reviews too but I will go on! Please R&R! btw, I am considering deleting this fanfic, if there is only one reviewer, I will definatly kill this.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 **

**The Map**

**Brooke POV**

Sue was very generous to me, even though we didn't know each other. She had told me I was welcome to stay here and that Leah and Seth would help as long as I needed it.

"So where do you want to go to today?" Seth asked around a mouthful of cereal and pancake.

"Can we go to Kirstin's house?" I asked, staring into my milk and swirling it around.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"I think she has something that can be useful to us," I explained.

So, after breakfast, we started out around the woods. They led me through woods until we came to a neat little cabin with trees surrounding it. A little stone path led up to the house and I knocked on the door.

"Come in! It's open!" I heard Kirstin shout from inside.

I opened the door and was greeted by Collin watching a football game or something and Kirstin sitting next to him.

"I thought you didn't like sports," I teased her.

"I changed my mind," she huffed, "What brings you here?"

"I'm trying to get back to the Court but remember, they always change the entrances abruptly, so I need the map," I explained.

"I left it at the other house," she got up while Collin turned the TV off.

"Other house?" I lifted one eyebrow and she smiled.

"I'll bring you there, you have to see the rest of my coven," she was still smiling.

I blacked out for a second and then came back, "You're coven? What happened to Kaleb?"

It was silent for a minute until Seth intervened, "He died along with Marina two years ago. She became the official leader although the rest of them live in the old houses."

I nodded and Kirstin quietly led us out into the forest again. We walked along a dirt path that looked like it had been used a lot until I was met with four houses, all connected.

"This is where you lived?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yup! This is home!" Kirstin skipped happily to the door of the main house and entered without knocking. From my peripheral vision, Seth shrugged at Leah and we all entered behind her.

"Everybody! Brooke is here!" Suddenly, nine or so people appeared in front of us and I was startled to realize that I remembered each and every one of them.

"Brooke! It's been so long!" Loraine shrieked and threw herself at me. I patted her back and she finally back off to give the others a chance to see me.

I saw Kirstin discreetly leave us but then bodies engulfed my vision and I couldn't see anything. Ten minutes later, Kirstin came back down with a plastic tube in her hand.

After she explained everything about my messed up misplacement, we headed to the Cullen house. Collin had already called a meeting and we entered with everybody else already here.

"Why did you call a meeting?" Paul whined.

"Kirstin and Brooke have something important pertaining to the location of the Court," Collin rolled his eyes at the baby-like shape-shifter.

"Why couldn't Brooke just tell us or Kirstin, don't they remember?" Jared asked.

"The Court is built under a system of tunnels and on a random day each week or so, the Court will switch the entrances to the Court. I have a map that documents all of the places that are entrances." Kirstin explained, holding up the tube.

"Won't that take a while?" Jacob asked this time.

"Yes, but it will take less than three days to look at each tunnel and they always have the Gate Keepers guarding the real entrance." I said this time.

Kirstin then popped the stopper out of the tube and took out the map. It showed a crude drawing of the world and red dots were painted throughout Britain. Kirstin held it up to show everybody and then placed it on the dining table.

Kirstin grinned, "If anybody outside of the Court looked at this, they would have no idea what they were looking at because the shapes aren't the same then today's maps. This map was drawn at least five centuries ago and it was given to me by the King,"

"That could also be a disadvantage. Now, we have to make it look like a real map in order to figure out exactly where the openings are," Carlisle frowned and traced a figure down one charcoal line.

"Time to get busy!" Edward clapped as a call to duty and he and Carlisle brought the fragile map up the stairs to where I assumed was Carlisle's study.


	7. Chapter 7 Trip

**A/N: Please note that this chapter is not my best and things will probably get more confusing as the story goes on, but still, please review!**

**It would keep my heart and this fanfic running. Not to be morbid. Anyways, hope you like it no matter how suckish I think it is!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**Trip**

**Brooke POV**

"While Carlisle and Edward work on that map, I want to take you around town," Kirstin said and I nodded.

We walked down the driveway and the couple of miles too the beach.

"Okay, spill," I gestured for her to talk.

"How do you know I wanted to say something?" she asked.

"Please, I remember you again. You never speak to me alone unless you have something to say," I scoffed.

"Yeah, how much do you remember of the Court?" she asked.

"I told you already," I was getting impatient and starting to kick stray rocks here and there.

"I'll have to tell you a lot of things if you want to gain all of your memories back," she rubbed her hands together and then started on the tale of my life.

**Seth POV**

Kirstin had just taken Brooke away and I immediately felt a sense of loss within me.

Contrary to what was actually supposed to happen, I was falling in love with Brooke and I hadn't even imprinted on her. In truth, I didn't even really know her but there was something in her that I just felt attracted to.

_Oh no! I'm going to end up like Jake!_ I realized this probably a couple of minutes ago.

This was like the whole Jacob loves Bella who loves Edward thing again except there was no third person, only me and her; at least that's how I hope it is.

Carlisle and Edward came down the stairs holding up the map again.

"It was surprisingly easy to scale the map and make everything the same as how it looks now," Edward explained after he settled the map on the table.

"With today's technology and a night's work, we figured out exactly where the locations are," Carlisle elaborated, "Wait, where's Kirstin?"

"She went on a walk with Brooke, I'm sure that it can wait for a couple of minutes," Jake shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

We all decided to wait for them to come back until an hour passed and they still hadn't come back.

"Seth, Leah, can you please find them and bring them back here?" Even Carlisle with his usual patience was becoming bored.

I happily ran out and stretched my legs before stripping and phasing. My thoughts were consumed with Brooke and me being me, I wasn't cautious with Leah around.

_Seth, stop it! _Leah's though rang sharply through my mind and I stopped running.

_What Leah? _I growled while she stopped ahead of me and walked back to sit in front of me

_You can't love Brooke, you should know better than that! _Leah lip curled up in a snarl as she rose up on her haunches and then crashed her front paws back on the ground to reinforce her statement.

_And why not! _I parted my jaws to show my teeth and my hackles rose on instinct of defiance.

_If you do fall in love with her and you get together, you'll break her heart when you imprint! _Leah's jaws parted as well and her canines gleamed in the sun. We were now both standing up and facing each other.

_And what if I refuse the imprint? I would never break her heart! _

_You'll never be strong enough to break an imprint. And you'll be so immersed in love that you won't be able to help breaking her heart. _Leah's voice fell a little at the end and I felt her sadness again at the loss of the love she had had for Sam. But her voice still held a tinge of scorn as if I was a stupid young pup.

_Just because it happened to Sam doesn't mean it will happen to me! _I growled again and took a step toward her.

_It will, and you won't be able to stop it. _Leah's sadness brimmed over and she took off in the direction we were heading before. I didn't follow her, instead I lay down where I was standing and stayed there.

**Brooke POV**

Kirstin told me everything. All about the people I knew and now remembered.

We were heading back when I heard faint growls come from the forest and we stopped in our tracks. There was a moment of silence and then another growl filled the air. A couple seconds later and a giant wolf stepped out of the forest near us. It was the gray wolf I had seen earlier yesterday streaking away from the house.

"Hello," I walked steadily toward it and it lowered its head to me.

"That's Leah, I don't know what she wants though," Kirstin frowned and stood next to me.

The Leah-wolf gently fell down to its knees and lowered its back to our level. Next to me, Kirstin nodded in understanding and then started to climb onto Leah's back. I have her a questioning glance but Kirstin just motioned for me to jump up.

I shrugged and after I was securely on top of Leah, she rose.

Then she started to run back into the forest.

"What's going on!" I yelled to Kirstin above the howling wind at the speed we were going at.

"She's taking us back to the Cullens! Hold on!" Kirstin grabbed a fistful of fur and held it between her hands and then bent low over Leah's back. I copied her and when I bent down, I felt the air rush over my back.

I let out a laugh as the forest sped by us faster even then some vampires could move.

Then, we were there. The Cullen house emerged in front of us and Leah ferried us to the door. Then she ran to the back and a couple seconds later, appeared in human form with clothes on.

"That was great!" I laughed and Kirstin nodded in agreement.

Leah smiled, "Glad you liked it."

She opened the front door and led us into the dining room. Everybody was sitting around a map of the Earth with little red pins stuck in spots.

"You guys finished the map!" Kirstin ran ahead to look at the map for a minute.

"Where do we go first to find the entrance?" Quil rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Let's see," Kirsitn murmured and after a moment of thought, she said, "I bet there."

She pointed to one of the spots on the map near the edge of England.

Edward studied the map and then frowned, "But where does the tunnel lead? It would have to go underwater but the tunnel would probably collapse. You can't just build a tunnel in Dorset, England."

Kirstin looked at him as if he were missing the obvious and then he left out a soft 'o'.

"Wait, so the tunnel is underwater?" Jared clarified.

"Yes, that's why it's been so secret. Although none of the entrances have been found because of the people guarding the entrance," Kirstin said.

"Will we have to fight them?" Emmet sounded overly happy while he cracked his knuckles.

"Of course not...actually it depends. There are four vampires that guard the gate, they are basically the Gatekeepers. I'll tell you about them some other time," I quickly dismissed it, Emmet's face dropped and he stopped cracking his knuckles.

"When do we set off?" Sam asked.

"In a week probably. Everybody will need to pack and get ready to leave. We'll also have to make special backpacks for you to carry because we'll be traveling on foot, it's easier to get there." Carlisle said.

"On foot?" Jacob asked again.

"Yeah," Kirstin said slowly.

"I think you've overlooked something. How do we get across that big blue expanse called the ocean!" Jacob said.

"We'll take the ferry," Kirstin rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"We don't really need to pack anything though. Or at least vampires don't," I interrupted and the others agreed with me.

"Okay! Let's get moving!" Kirstin clapped her hands and everybody departed.


	8. Chapter 8 Hurt

**A/N: Again, I don't exactly like the chapter but it's part of the plot so stick with me and please review because the fate of this story is still on shaky ground. Some of you mihgt have expected it because this is just how Seth is, others might not have.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**Hurt**

**Seth POV  
**

I woke up this morning to a very bright sunlight coming from one of the windows.

"Hmmm...I smell pancakes again!" I said to myself.

I walked downstairs to Leah making buttermilk pancakes. Brooke was already waiting at the table for Leah to finish the pancakes.

"Hey! Brooke, I'll take you to the beach if you want," I offered and she accepted. I was already packed so I had enough time to spend with her.

Leah sent me a warning glance that I'm sure Brooke saw, but I ignored her and brought Brooke outside.

We walked down the beach and I even built a fire for us to watch. The salt on the driftwood turned the fire a beautiful blue-green color.

I was just drifting in my mind when I came to a thought, "Brooke, have you ever been in love?"

She didn't answer immediately, just let it wait out until I became inpatient. I guess that was a no.

**Brooke POV  
**Seth suddenly asked, "Brooke, have you ever been in love?"

I was consumed with thoughts of somebody else other than Seth and I didn't answer immediately. In fact, I didn't answer at all.

**Seth POV  
**My emotions took over me and I didn't even think of Leah. Slowly, I took her chin in my hand and turned her head toward me. Then, I crushed my lips to hers. For a second, she didn't respond and then she broke away.

She had an expression that I couldn't identify on her face. Fear, hate, love? As fast as a vampire, she stood and ran back to the house. I was left there wondering what I did wrong.

**Brooke POV**

All of the sudden, he kissed me. A thousand thoughts flew through my head. Knowing that this was wrong because of what Kirstin had told me and knowing that I had to stop it before I broke his heart.

I pulled my face away from his grasp and quickly ran back to the house. I felt tears trickle down my face, the salty reminder of my emotions. Leah was there and she was probably stunned by my sudden bursting in. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and locked the door.

I couldn't see him again, knowing by his face that I had hurt him. I couldn't just tell him that I didn't like him, I knew his feelings went far beyond that.

I would just hope that we could be friends. I move to the bed and lay there face up for hours.

Downstairs, I heard the mingled shouting of many people.

_Why did you do that! _That was probably Leah, scolding Seth.

_I don't know. I just couldn't stop myself _And that was Seth.

_It doesn't matter right now, I'm going to talk to Brooke _I heard Leah make her way to the stairs. And then somebody knocked on my door.

I got up and unlocked the door for Leah to come in. She gently pushed the door open and then closed it behind her. Then, she sat beside me on my bed.

"Why did you break away?" She asked, obviously Seth had told her what had happened on the beach.

"I didn't know any of this until Kirstin told me yesterday. But, I have a mate and a child too. They're in the Court of the Rogue and waiting for me. I don't love Seth and I won't lead him on just to break his heart," I told her.

"It's okay. Should I tell him?" Leah asked.

I shook my head and answered, "No, I should probably tell him.

I took a deep breath and walked downstairs with Leah behind me. Apparently, everybody had heard the news because everybody was there: The Cullens, both Packs, even Kirstin's coven.

I explained everything to them and I knew that in the end, he was still hurt but I couldn't do anything about it, only time would heal the deep scars I had left on his heart.


	9. Chapter 9 Journey Through

**Chapter 9**

**Journey Through**

**Brooke POV**

It's been a week since we first decided to set off.

"Time to go!" That's how I was woken up today. I had to get out of bed, get dressed with some of the clothes Alice had given to me, and then forced to run for a really long time.

About an hour into the journey, we were already across the state line and in California. A couple minutes later and we were already going again. When night fell, we were still traveling but we stopped in New York for a day.

"Can I have five rooms for my company?" Currently, Carlisle was trying to get us hotel rooms in Boston for one night.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have any rooms left," the receptionist was arguing with him. Carlisle pulled out a couple of bills and gave it to the receptionist.

"I'm sure this will be enough to pay for the rooms and for something extra," Carlisle handed over the bills while the receptionist stared at him.

"Of course sir, I will call a bellhop. Your room number is 574 through 579, have a nice stay," The receptionist smiled brightly and rang a bell. Another man came over with a cart and we all put our stuff on it.

We got an elevator and then the bellhop led us to our rooms.

They were expensive looking with rich colors and two double beds, a bathroom, a large TV, and connecting doors.

Esme looked and Carlisle disapprovingly, "How much did you bribe the man?"

"Nothing much," Carlisle shrugged nonchalantly and slid the keycard into one of the scanners. He, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett filed into the room they were sharing and closed the door. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella claimed the next room and went into that one. Jacob, Renesmee, Kirstin, and Collin were in the third room and now I was all alone with the wolves.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as a girl other than Kim, Leah can sleep with Brooke," Jared held his hands up and entered a different room followed by Quil, Embry, and Paul.

"You're such a prick and I'm not les!" Leah shouted across the hall and then quickly ducked into a different room when people started to wonder what the shouting was about.

"You'd better not kick me Jared," we heard Paul growl from the room next to us.

Leah, Brady, Seth, and I went into the fifth room and apparently, Sam was going to sleep on the floor in Jared's room.

"Okay, I don't want to sleep in the same bed as my brother or Brady so me and Brooke are sharing a bed," Leah declared right when we closed the door.

"Fine, I'll sleep with stinky feet," Seth grumbled and we all snickered, well, except for Brady.

At midnight, something hooted and I was shaken out of my dream. I sighed to myself and went back to sleep

**The next day...**

Somebody was shaking me awake. Since they were doing it lightly and there was only one person that I had slept next to, it had to be Leah.

"Leah! Stop it!" I whined.

Somebody giggled and I rolled over to see who it was. Renesmee was there, hands poised over my feet in case she had to tickle me. Kirstin was sitting on the bed next to me reading a magazine and Leah was the one who had been shaking me.

I groggily sat up in bed and yawned.

"What's going on?" I muttered

"Carlisle has a map and wants to show everybody where we're going," Renesmee pulled me out of bed and got me ready while I tried to wake up.

Finally, we made our way to Carlisle's hotel room and entered. Everybody was stuffed inside, mostly on the beds or against the walls. In the middle of the room was a table that had a map on it.

"That is a map of England," Carlisle said.

"And you called us all here early to tell us this?" Collin whined and then Kirstin smacked him on the head.

"No, you got up early because we are going to be traveling a lot today. I want to show you this so that if somebody strays, they'll know where to meet us."

"Go on Doc," Quil said.

"So, from what me and Edward pieced together, the first place we are going to search is around the southern coast of Britain, around Dorset. Although first, we're taking a ship from New York to Wales and then we have to run across to Hampshire and then turn around to get to Dorset. If the calculations are correct, we should be near the sea next to the cliffs." With that, Carlisle folded up the map and carefully placed it in his bag.

A couple of silent seconds later and we were still standing there. Carlisle was getting annoyed, I could tell, "Well, come on people."

"Oh, sorry," Kirstin mumbled and left the room with Collin in tow.

We left the hotel again a little bit later and ran to Long Island. There, we, more Carlisle, bought passage for us to Wales and we boarded the ship. We had lots of fun on the ship except for Sam, who threw up and was green throughout the whole thing.

A couple days later, we finally arrived in Whales at four in the afternoon.

"If we run, we should be able to make it into the woods at Hampshire," Carlisle frowned while studying the map. I swear I could have laughed if he hadn't looked so serious.

So, we set off again and a couple hours later, we made it to the edge of a forest.

"This is where Hampshire begins," Carlisle said. He led us into the woods and around a used trail.

The forest was beautiful. Green light filtered through the canopy and I could hear the little animals scurrying around us. A few of the people in the back of the procession were gaping and gasping at the sight.

"I think I might move here!" Jake smiled and laughed. We wound our way through the forest and when the sun had finally set, we made a camp in a clearing of trees sheltered under a rocky outcropping.

I lay down on the ground with the rest of the group and sighed, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. Then, I saw _the _star.

"Kirstin, remember that tale I told you about when you first came to the Court?" I asked her from across the camp.

"Yeah, what brought that on?" She asked.

"Look at the sky, do you notice anything...different tonight?"

"Oh yeah!" She watched one particular star in the night sky. Here in England, the sky was foreign to me although now, I could see the star that had started it all.

"What's up?" Seth asked.

"I want to tell you all a tale from the Old Court. Nobody knows if it's true, probably because the vampires involved won't say anything about it, but every vampire who joins the Court hears it and it holds a certain place in our hearts." I told them all.

"Go on," Nessie urged.

"It all started when..."


	10. Chapter 10 Cliffs

**A/N: Okay, very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had Writer's Block as to what I would do for this and then I had to figure out some stuff. From here, expect a lot of information to come through because there are a lot of characters that will be introduced. **

**Now, seriously, I'm only getting like a couple (meaning one to two) reviews per chapter and it's very depressing. Please review! And I might just have a sequel or a totally diffrent fanfic at the end of this story. Okay, that's basically it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10**

**Cliffs**

**Brooke POV**

"When the Rogue was first founded, it was ruled by Queens in generations. The first Queen, Queen Catherine, had the power to communicate with all animals no matter what kind they were. She was wanted by the Volturi for Caius, a man of great power and strength, had fallen in love with her on one of her many trips to Italy.

Unbeknownst to him, she already had a mate and so, she fled and roved for a land where she could be safe with her mate, Vergil, and a leopard she had helped, Sellaran. She found the system of tunnels and it led to an enormous cave underground where the Old Court is now.

Word spread from there but the Volturi never wanted to go down because Catherine had already gained powerful allies and they couldn't take Catherine on her own ground. Loners or refugees joined her Court and to this day, there are more than five hundred vampires and half-vampires living in the Court.

Many years later, she became ill with a disease that we later found out, only works on vampires and was unaffected by our treatments, we call it the Kiss of Death because it's ceratin you will die if you get it. Anyway, after she died, one of her followers who has power of the stars, created a very special star that stays in Britain and can only be seen from here, nowhere else in the world will you be able to see it. It's also known for the greenish-blue light that surrounds it. To us, the star represents Catherine's flight from Italy across Europe to end here."

Everybody looked up to where I was pointing. Right above us, was a shining blue-green star.

"The brightest star in the sky," Leah whispered in awe.

"Who created this star?" Edward asked quietly, still watching the awe and amazement shown on Bella's face. I realized that what they had was true love, and that's what I have with my mate, not Seth.

"Brooke?" He asked again.

"Yeah? Oh, right. You'll probably meet her at Court. Her name is Cassidy. She's also a Gatekeeper," I told him.

"You'll have to tell them what a Gatekeeper is, you never told them," Kirstin said casually. Now I had everybody's full attention and it made me self-conscious.

"Well, a Gatekeeper are the people who watch over the gate and make sure those who are unwanted stay away from the tunnel. They also have an animal with them, most of the people at Court do You'll find many oddities in the Court if you understand what you're looking at," I replied mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Nessie tilted her head towards me and looked at me questioningly.

"I mean that you will see things that you have never seen before. For example, all gatekeepers are given an animal. Not just any animal, mythical ones. Cassidy, if I remember correctly, has a dragon. Another Gatekeeper has a phoenix and such like that," I answered.

"Wow. Mythical creatures. I always wished I could meet a dragon," Nessie sighed and leaned into Jacob.

Some people murmured in agreement and some of them were watching the stars again. Although most people were getting ready to sleep again.

I put my hands behind my neck and stared out into the stars and that's how I fell asleep that night, feeling happy and content.

**The next day...**

I woke up early this morning and stoked the fire to keep everybody warm. While I made some breakfast out of leftover ham, cheese, and bread, people started to wake up.

"Ungh, what time is it?" Jake asked, wiping his arm across his eyes to dispel his sleepiness.

I walked over to my watch and checked the time, "Britain is eight hours ahead of us so...," I did the math in my head and then went back to the fire, "It's about 10:00 here," I answered.

"Great, that means it's like 2 in the morning in Washington or something," Sam got up energetically and stretched.

"We should wake everybody else up," Carlisle came out of the forest with the other vampires behind him, probably coming back from hunting.

After everybody was woken up, we headed towards Hampshire through the woods. It was a hard journey, mostly because the twigs kept snagging our feet and there were bumps all across the trail.

One time, Rosalie even got her long, beautiful hair stuck in a twig and was so angry that she chopped off the branch and then broke it out of her hair.

Finally, we made it out of the forest and took a break there. We walked through a couple of towns and a city and then we got directions to the beach.

"Which beach are you talking about," one of the locals asked when we were trying to get directions.

"The beach in Dorset," I answered carefully. The man thought for a minute and then realization dawned on his face.

"Okay, so you have to go here and then make a right and go down that street," The man pointed at our map and showed us how to get there.

"Thank you," I grinned happily and waved to him as we set off again.

We followed his instructions and eventually ended up on a paved road. Nobody was on the road so we quickly crossed and walked down the street.

"Okay, from what the map says, we should walk down this road until we get to the main road and then we take a right and the beach should be there," Carlisle said.

"Many of the locals don't like it around here because the cliffs have breakneck edges and there isn't much shore," I told them.

"It feels like you are our tour guide and we're tourists," Paul muttered.

"Well, you got one thing right, you're tourists," I snickered and Paul frowned and glared at me.

Once we got to the road and turned right, there was a set of stairs. We walked down them and then walked across the beach.

"Woah! That's so cool! The cliffs are white," Jared pointed to them and everybody else looked up.

Without a backward glance, I kept walking, "Yup, we should be close,"

When we got to the area indicated by the map, we stopped.,

"Now what? Do we have to say 'Open Sesame' or something?" Jake stared at the sheer cliff wall.

"Of course not, we wait," I sat down in the sand and everybody else followed suit.

A couple of minutes later and I heard a scuffle. Suddenly, four forms jumped off the cliff that was at least a fifty feet over our heads. They had to be vampires.

Each of them were wearing a mottled green and gray cloak to help blend into the trees. The cowls were pulled back and their faces were exposed. All of the vampires had blonde hair and gray eyes. There were three girls and one boy.

The boy and one of the girls were the same height and looked to be the same age, twins.

From the back of my mind, I was reminded of the devilish twins, Alec and Jane. I shivered a little and then watched them move as they moved towards us.

The second eldest girl was around the height of Bella at 5' 8''. Her hair was cut short so that it only reached to the small of her back. The eldest was like Rosalie, tall, shapely, and blonde. They kind of almost looked the same.

"What is your business here, we know that your vampires," The boy sauntered forward to stand in front of us. His twin sister followed him almost like a shadow.

I stepped forward to intercept them, "I've come back."

The eldest's eyes flashed in astonishment and then she stepped forward with her other sister behind her. All four of them stayed in a line in front of me. As one, they twisted their hands over their hearts in a gesture of fealty to me and let me through.

The oldest, Adrienne, has the power over rocks and cliffs, she held her hands out to the open cliff face and it split like butter. There were a couple minutes of grating sounds and then the passageway was fully opened.

The two youngest, the girl who was Iris, and her brother, Pyrus led the way, holding a lantern in front of us so that we could see. Even being vampires, we can't see if there's no light. Adrienne, and the second oldest sister, Cassidy, followed behind us.

I could tell that the shape-shifters were jumpy but the other vampires, me included moved with the fluidity of our kind.

"We're here," Pyrus and Iris opened the inlaid gold and wooden doors to let us through and the people behind me gasped at the splendor.


	11. Chapter 11 Back Home

**A/N: This will be a very long chapter as a sorry to the very long wait. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I know that a lot of people are putting this on story alert and stuff but it won't do you any good if I don't feel appreciated and delete this story. Neither will it help if I get very angry and decide that I want to murder you. If I do, you'd better run. So please, for the love of the story, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S. Feel sympathy for Seth. I feel bad for picking on him. **

**With everything said, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

**Back Home**

**Pyrus POV**

They all gasped as the doors opened into the main building. Many had this reaction when they were brought in too.

The pillars holding up what used to be a chapel weren't even rotted and the top was painted with the pictures of angels and scenes across the ceiling and gilded arches.

We led them into one of the narrow hallways branching from the main room and going into the busy marketplace.

"The Romans loved their gold and jewels," I explained to them.

As we walked along the busy corridors, we were bumped on both sides. Most of them didn't recognize Brooke except for one certain store owner.

"Brooke!" a vampire yelled from her shop.

Everybody suddenly went silent at the name of the lost princess as they made an isle for us to walk down. A vampire who had long strawberry blonde hair and warm topaz eyes was making her way through the crowd to us. She was wearing a white and yellow polka-dotted sundress and sandals.

Recognizing her as one of Brooke's long time friends, I let her past. They embraced and then Brooke introduced her to the group.

"You guys, this is my friend, Aristey. She owns a clothes store and she makes things for us."

"Nice to meet you all," Aristey bent down into a low curtsey suitable for guests and then joined into our line.

Other people were still crowding around us so that we were tightly packed into a circle.

"Make way!" I shouted into the crowd and people hurriedly moved out of the way. I turned around and caught the eye of one of the messengers.

"You, come here."

Although I was smaller, I still outranked him as a Gatekeeper, so he came over and bowed to me before looking at me expectantly.

"I want you to send a message to His Majesty and Talon, telling them that she has returned," I briskly told him. He nodded and ran toward the castle.

"His Majesty?" One of the biggest of the 'stinky ones' cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Yes, His Majesty," I confirmed.

We walked the rest of the way to the palace and again, the people behind us stared.

The palace, even though we were underground, had huge plants of exotic nature growing in the gardens and a large walkway to the building. The whole palace had been made of precious stones, marble, gold, and wood.

Around the palace sprouted trees that you could see from the entrance and different walkways to different places sporting vines or leaves growing along the paths. Lastly, there were arches on the side so you could see what was going on outside and battlements and towers at the top.

"We take great pride in our gardens and the natural flora and fauna," I spoke to this behind me.

As we walked up the walkway and marble steps, there were also multiple fountains starting from a river under one of the bridges we had to pass. It was also a source of enjoyment for those that used the palace pools.

Sometimes, you could see animals skittering around a tree or the deer and fox that inhabited the small forest. Of course, these animals were strictly off limits to hunting.

When we finally got to the top, the messenger was waiting to escort us to the King's room where he took care of all of the things pertaining to the kingdom.

We entered the chambers and were greeted by the king himself.

**Brooke POV**

I gasped, "Hunter?"

"Brooke?" Hunter slowly got out of his chair and then he ran to me and I to him. We embraced and he held me tight against him like a brother would.

"I knew that you were back but I couldn't believe it," he whispered.

"Well, believe it," I smiled cheekily at him and then I remembered my manners. I turned back to the group also catching the pained expression on Seth's face.

"Hunter, these are my friends. You guys, this is the King of the Rogue, Hunter and also my mentor," I turned back and curtsied, not wobbling an iota as I had been taught by the many noblewomen at the Court. At that, I could tell Seth's expression was more excepting.

"Where is Talon?" I asked. And there went Seth, back with the pained expression. I swear he was going to do that with every male figure I mentioned.

"He didn't get the message, he's currently in a meeting," Hunter rubbed his hand together and broke into a grin.

He was a lean man, although handsome but no beauty had caught his eye yet. He'd been the King for almost ten years but the people loved him and his twinkling hazel eyes. He had raven colored hair and a hard jaw.

"I can't wait to see his face when he sees you," he beamed, "Actually, let's not wait. Talon would like to see the love of his life as soon as can be."

**Hunter POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the outer reaches of the castle. There, I heard the raised voices of many noblemen and my brother, Talon.

I opened the door to find chairs knocked over and people on their feet. The only one sitting was one handsome rave-haired, aqua-eyed fellow who had a resemblance to me.

"Gentlemen, I believe we can settle this at a different time. I am in need of Talon right now," I said loudly, and the bickering immediately stopped. All of them bowed to me, except for Talon and he followed me out.

"What is it?" He frowned. Ever since Brooke was lost, he had become ill-tempered and unmanageable in the slightest except around Vira.

"Brooke is back," I whispered. His face broke into a grin and we sped down back to the anti-chamber. At the top of the stairs, we heard feet running and we saw a little girl clad in a black dress running toward us. Her silver hair hung freely to her small waist and her leather sandals made almost no noise except to vampires.

"I want to come too," The little girl pouted and Talon picked her up.

"Okay," Talon nodded and we walked down the stairs. Brooke came into view and she looked so happy. Vira, being an impatient little girl, jumped out of Talon's arms and hopped down the stairs to Brooke, jumping into her arms.

**Seth POV**

As I watched, a little girl came sprinting towards Brooke and jumped into her arms.

"I missed you so much! Where were you Brooke!" the little girl yelled.

"Hello Vira, sweetie." Brooke cooed to the little girl in her arms.

A man came forward and wrapped his arms around the little girl too. He had raven black hair and the good looks that came with being a vampire. He was average height and when he looked up at me, I saw warm hazel eyes.

I would have thought the girl was an exact duplicate of Brooke except when she turned her head to the side and had a good look at her face. Her eyes weren't same colors as her parents. Instead of the warm hazel eyes on the man or the bottomless pools of blue on Brooke, she had black eyes. Sparkling, black eyes that when you stared at them, you felt like they could drag you into their depths.

"Who are these people?" she asked, jumping down lithely from their arms and tugging on Brooke's sleeve to point at us.

She hesitantly walked over to me and tilted her head back to see my face. Then she wrinkled her nose and I was reminded of Brooke's reaction when she first met me. I felt pain sear in my chest but numb at the same time.

Brooke had a family here. She had friends and a mate of her own. She wouldn't care if I loved her. She was meant to stay here.

"We are Brooke's new friends," said Bella, stepping forward and crouching down so that her face was level with the little girl's.

"Everybody this is Vira, my adopted daughter and this is Talon...my mate," she said, giving the man a warm kiss on the lips.

"Talon and Vira, these are my friends from the United States. This is Bella, Edward, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper Cullen and Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared, Paul, Leah, and Seth." She introduced, out of breath at the end.

"You should tell us of your... adventure later, I know many people who want to see you again," Talon said.

"How has everybody been since I... left?" she asked, worried.

"Aristey was very sad but after the first two weeks, she got better. Christina, Allison, and Helena were comforting Holly because you know how much of a sister you were to her. By the way, I think they want to continue practicing with you." He listed off.

"At least I didn't get all mopey and everything. I kept myself together whilst you fell apart in little tiny pieces and disintegrated," Aristey humphed and smacked Talon on the side of the head.

Talon grunted and then wrapped his arms around Brooke and kissed her again.

I felt sad and sick as I watched them.

"Brooke!" Many voices chorused behind us and we turned to see the newcomers. There were plenty of people here.

She had all these people here, she could never want me.


	12. Chapter 12 Triple The Ferocity

**A/N: Here's an extra special longer chapter to say I'm sorry for taking so long. Please review, the fate of the story still hangs upon the balance and I know that a lot of people put me on story alert so please don't do that unless your going to review.**

**Btw, these are the pronounciations for the new character's names:**

**Zena (Zen-a)**

**Helena (Ha-lay-na)/ (Ha-leen-a) Both are how you could say it although I say the first one.**

**Vira (Vie-ra) Like pie for the first syllable**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

**Triple The Ferocity**

**Brooke POV**

I squealed so loud that everybody near me flinched and put their hands over their ears.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and ran into all of the arms waiting for me.

"I missed you so much Brooke! Don't ever do that again!" Holly, Talon and Hunter's sister told me.

"Hey! Good to see you again!" Flare, Adrienne's mate yelled.

Everybody hugged me and clapped me on the back. One of my oldest friends, Michael, and his coven were standing in the shadows of an arch.

"Michael! Come here!" Michael's head whipped around and his eyes stared unseeingly at me. Any normal person would have cowered back at the intensity of his gaze but I knew better. Inside, he was just an old crotchety lovable man.

He, Zena, Anthony, and Alex walked towards me and embraced me.

"I missed you Brooke. I didn't have anybody to tell my stories to," He said out loud and everybody laughed.

"Oh sister dearest!" One person in particular shouted, surrounded by my other friends.

"Kyle!" I ran to him and he met me halfway, pulling me up into his arms and spinning me around and then setting me back on the ground.

"I can't believe your back again!" He gazed down at me with his identical blue eyes while I had to reach up at last four inches and him stooping, to tousle his hair that was exactly like mine.

"I couldn't believe it either when she showed up at the gate," Cassidy remarked, coming up behind Kyle and kissing him on the cheek while he wrapped his highly muscled arms around her. Even though he was seventeen, like me, he was definitely buff.

"Okay you guys, I bet it's been a rough day for Brooke and she needs sleep," Hunter clapped his hands and servants came running.

"Please prepare Brooke's bedroom for her immediately," He said and the servants ran off to fix the rooms.

"But she's been gone for so long!" Kyle whined.

"I'll catch up with you later," I promised him.

He nodded and then the servants escorted me and Talon to our rooms. When we were leaving, I heard Seth mutter, "I'm going for a walk," and cast me a glance.

When we got to the rooms, I gratefully fell into the bed and snuggled into the warm blankets while Talon kissed my forehead and then left me to sleep.

**The next day..**

**Seth POV**

I was sitting on the steps to the palace when Vira walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Daddy said that I'm supposed to show you around the Court." She told me. I winced at her word choice and nodded at her, motioning for her to proceed.

She dragged me by my arm and we ended up in the main hall again. The beautiful mosaics were gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the windows aboveground and they looked even more beautiful than last night.

"As you know, this is the main hall and everybody is received in here by a runner and asked to state their business although you were escorted by the Gatekeepers which is why it didn't happen to you. Over there," she motioned to a hallway of bustling people, "Is where the market is and you can buy and sell stuff there."

Then she pulled me around to face a different hallway, "Those are the rooms for most of the members and guests to sleep in."

Then she turned me around again, but we stopped short when I bumped into something hard, blood-sucker.

"Watch where you're going, you piece of filth." The girl vamp hissed and snarled at me.

"Obviously haven't taken a bath. What are you? A human?" another girl said, not quite as fierce, more calculating.

"I'm sorry," I said taking a step back to get a proper look at them.

"You had better be." The first one said and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

There were two girls, with their long black hair and pitch black eyes; they looked the same except for the different colored highlights in their hair and some of their features. They were both about 5' 3'' and they wore the same black clothes but in different fashions.

They stalked away, side by side with people dodging them as they went.

"Wow! You're lucky they didn't tear you to shreds." She said, wonder in her eyes.

"Why? Who are they?" I asked in confusion.

"They're the half-bloods," she whispered to me while we walked down the hallway to the guest rooms, "They're all the same height, look almost the same, and they are also all half - vampires."

"I didn't know that there were so many half vampires. Guy vampires must be real suckers for human girls." I joked.

"They met here, at the Court many years ago. They are known as the strongest coven at Court," she whispered ignoring my comment.

"The one with blue highlights is Helena, she always carries a notebook with her because when she writes or draws something, she can make it come to life.

"The one with red is Allison, she can make stuff disappear or teleport them.

"And then there's another girl named Christina and she has blonde highlights -but you might not see her today because she went on a solo mission- and she can make things explode but they have to be inanimate." She told me as we entered another corridor. My head was spinning with all the information she had just given me but she continued on.

"Allison is the fiercest and she doesn't care about anybody except her friends. Helena is more calculating than Allison and she always thinks things through. Christina is a little bit more complicated, she has an almost split personality because she can be caring and all smiley at one point and the next she can be very mean and sometimes about to murder you." She laughed a little at that.

"Maybe they just don't know who I am, I'm pretty sure that Talon mentioned them yesterday, he said they were friends of Holly." I said seriously.

"Don't worry, they aren't bad to people that they like, they can be very sweet sometimes. They're just in a bad mood because Christina isn't here. Anyway, they're loners, not part of the court which means they won't be here for that long. So you don't have to hide from them." She informed me.

"Is Christina the leader?" I asked mildly.

"No, they make decisions together." She answered and then we turned another corner.

I decided to change the subject, "Where are we?"

"We are in the guest halls, and the only reason that we are being quiet is because these vampires like they're quiet." She told me and rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day was sightseeing around the underground palace and halls.

At one point, she abruptly turned around to face me, "That concludes our tour of the palace, please come again!" she smiled and bowed theatrically.

I clapped for her and we headed back to my rooms.

"By the way, I'm supposed to tell you that a special dinner has been prepared for you at the dining hall in an hour." She smiled and then closed my door behind her.

I collapsed on the bed and let out a deep sigh.

Then I got back up and went to the gold-gilded wardrobe and brought out a change of clothes that servants had stored for us.

I took it into the bathroom and showered, letting the hot water soothe my muscles and letting my worries out.

After I had dried myself, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbow and ruffled my still-drying hair.

I got out and put on shoes and then walked out of my room.

Talon was there to escort me to the dining hall and we walked in an awkward silence.

"Brooke told me about you and her." He started, breaking the silence.

"...Yeah, I'm sorry about that, she had just lost her memory and so I didn't know she had a mate." I tried to explain.

He turned toward me, stopping me in my tracks effectively. My limbs immediately froze, ready for a fight. I didn't know what his power was, I didn't know if he would attack me or merely say that I had something on my shirt.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"I... what?" I said stupidly

"Thank you for taking care of her when I wasn't there. She was hurt and didn't know anything and you helped her. And I thank you for that. If I can help you with anything in the future, I will." He said and started walking again.

I stood there for a couple of seconds and then ran to catch up with him.

We entered the dining hall and stood at the great doors to the halls. They were open, creating a welcoming sense that was completed with wooden tables set up into rows for people to eat at and then a greater, bigger wooden table in the middle of the room. There was also a huge stage at the far end, behind the bigger table.

Hunter was sitting at the very end of the great wooden table and everybody else was seated around him although Brooke wasn't there.

As I sat down next to him, I asked, "Where is Brooke?"

He laughed a little, "Oh, she's been practicing with the half-bloods, they're practicing for they're next performance for the Court in a couple of weeks.

"What performance? And I thought that Christina wasn't here." I asked in confusion.

"She is the musical entertainer. And Christina isn't here; they just practice without here for the days that she is gone." He answered, eyes on the door.

"Let the meal begin!" Hunter's voice echoed across the hall.

Servants came into the halls carrying tray after tray of cooked food.

"Wait, if only we werewolves are going to eat, then what are the other vampires doing here?" I asked.

"All of the vampires at court come here at the exact same time everyday so that we can just meet up with everybody and chat. The only difference is the food today." He said while talking to a girl next to him.

Then a lone servant ran into the room but he wasn't carrying food. He immediately rushed to the front where the king sat at his table. When the servant reached Hunter, a hush fell on the room to hear what he had to say. The servant bowed to him and then kneeled in front of Hunter.

"Well, speak man!" Hunter commanded.

"Christina has come back to court and requests the attention of the King." The servant's voice echoed across the silent hall.

"Have her come straight here." The king smiled.

The servant nodded and hurried back the way he came.

"Why is it that the half-bloods only wear silver?" I asked curiously.

"Her coven of only three is the second highest ranked, only surpassed by the royal family. They use silver to mark themselves as part of that group although nobody really needs it recognize them," he pulled up his sleeve and revealed a gold band around his biceps, "Because I am part of the royal family, we have gold and no doubt you saw all of the gold on Brooke." he pulled his sleeve back down and smiled to himself.

"Christina is coming!" yelled Vira and sprang up from the chair. Now most of the vampires and half-vampires in the room had turned toward the great doors. "Daddy, can I please greet her?" She kept on hopping up and down excitedly.

He nodded to her and she sprinted to the doorway right when a beautiful vampire came in.

The vampire, who I took to be Christina, didn't look surprised and she caught Vira who hugged her around the waist; I could see Christina smiling behind the curtains of her long black hair that had bright blonde highlights. Everybody else was laughing at Vira's enthusiasm.

"Hello Vira." Christina said in a clear, sweet, chiming voice.

"Yay! You're back!" Vira hugged her harder and then stepped back.

"I have to go see Hunter." Christina told her and then straightened her clothes out. Vira took her hand and lead her to the center of the hall where I finally got a good look of her.

What caught my eye was the sheer amount of all the silver she was wearing. She had silver bangles and matching earrings and sunglasses. She was wearing a purple shirt and a black jacket with jeans and flats. And her black hair had a silver band around it-just like Brooke's had when I first met her- that made it drape down to the middle of her back.

"Ah, Christina! Welcome home!" Hunter said, greeting her with a kiss on each cheek.

"It's good to be home." She answered, smiling sincerely.

"You must tell me about your journey." He smiled back.

"It was quite alright. I will give you the full details later." I could tell when I looked at her that her smile now was more forced and tight on her lips.

There was a hushed silence at her bold statement to put of the king but Hunter merely waved it off and continued to smile.

"Then your mission is complete and I bet you want to see the others soon." Hunter announced.

Just then, Brooke and the half-bloods appeared on the scene. They intercepted Christina and they talked in their own group while Brooke sat down across from Talon. Then they came back to us.

"Holly told me all about the new arrivals, you're Seth, right?" The vampire walked straight up to me and asked.

I nodded back.

"My name is Christina." She held out a hand for me to shake and smiled warmly.

I took it in my own and what I hadn't noticed before, was that the vampires in this place didn't smell bad to me. In fact, they didn't smell like anything. Well, most of them.

"Nice to meet you," I shook her hand and then she walked over to the other side of the table to sit with her friends.

It was a fun night with dinner and casual chatting going around the table.

At the end, when I was leaving, Michael caught up to me, alone. His gaze unnerved me but I waited for him to catch up.

"Hello Michael," I greeted.

"You'd best stay away from them three," He said ominously, ignoring my greeting.

"Christina, Helena, and Allison?" I asked.

He didn't answer but strode away instead, leaving me to watch him walk away.


	13. Chapter 13 Warning Signals

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, it took a while for me to come up with ideas. Thanks to everybody for reading this but I would really like some more reviews. I don't mind, and i probably will continue this story until the end but come on,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**And it would help if you could take the poll on my profile so I know what you're thinking.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

**Warning Signals**

**Brooke POV**

The morning after the banquet, I got up and went back to my daily routine, heading to the market.

Aristey met me there, at her shop. Her whole shop was crowded with vases and paintings as she was trying to push a vase onto the top shelf. I helped her put it up and then she started her work day.

As the hour ended, we had already sold three pieces of artwork, people coming in and out. After that, we took lunch together and then she went back to work.

From there, I roamed around the Underground, familiarizing myself with everything it had to offer again. When I was done, I headed back to the palace and played with the little animals skittering around.

These animals, bred from the ancient ones that used to live here, were abnormal. For one, they were fine with vampires because they knew they would be protected down here. But, if they strayed into one of the tunnels and got aboveground, they were free game for any vampire or hunter.

After I gave some feed to the birds and some nuts to the squirrels, I decided to visit my new friends.

I walked down the halls to the guest rooms in the castle and knocked on the door of Seth's suite. I know, it probably wasn't the best thing to do but he was one of my best friends out of my new friends anyway.

Instead of Seth answering the door, Leah did.

"Oh, Brooke!" Leah said in surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was trying to find Seth but he isn't here," Leah said.

"Where could he be?" I mused.

**Seth POV  
**This morning, after getting breakfast, I wanted to find Michael. I wanted him to explain what he said last night.

I walked down the market and caught sight of Brooke with Aristey. She looked busy, so I decided to let her be.

"Hello," I musical voice came from behind me.

There was Christina, with Allison and Helena right behind her.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"We were heading to the Forge, we had an appointment with a metalworker," she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"You have metalworkers? What's the point? It won't be able to cut through vampire skin," I pointed out.

"Why don't you come with us and you can see exactly how we make our blades," she offered.

I accepted and followed them as they dodged through the crowd and entered a hallway coming off the marketplace. We turned left once and ended at a wooden doorway. Through the crack under the door, I saw a red glow and heard metal pounding.

Christina knocked on the door and a slit in the door opened like in those TV shows and movies.

A pair of eyes peered out of the hole.

"Kae," Christina said, knocking in a complicated pattern on the door.

The person behind it opened the door and we were admitted. Inside, it was dark and there were no lamps. The only light came from multiple fires where vampires were working.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"These vampires were naturally born with the love of fire. They can burn, but they spread a special oil on their skin so that if they touch fire, they won't burn," Helena whispered to me.

Meanwhile, Christina was talking to a lean man. Even working in a forge, you wouldn't expect him to be able to pound on metal because of his small muscles, but lying beside him was a long sword with small gold vines crossing the hilt and keeping the blade in place.

"We specially heat the metal at a very high temperature, so the gold won't break and the metal can cut through vampire skin," Helena informed me.

And sure enough, Christina had picked up the sword and tested the edge against her skin. It cut through a small amount of skin on her forearm and she instantly sealed it by licking the cut with her venom.

"I love it Conner, thank you so much," Christina hugged the man around the shoulders and then picked up a leather scabbard sitting on a work bench. She carefully slid the blade into the scabbard and then fastened it around her waist.

When she was done, she walked back over and we left.

"By the way, you didn't tell us what happened to your other sword," Allison said while studying a piece of her nail and looking disinterested.

"I lost it," Christina replied shortly, ending the conversation that had barely even started.

When we got back to the main hall, I saw Michael, talking to Anthony, one of his coven. Once Anthony walked away, I approached Michael. He sniffed the air right before me and then turned to look at me.

"Ah, the shape-shifter," He sighed.

"Yes, I wanted to know what you meant by what you said last night," I said tapping my foot impatiently.

"I meant what I said," He told me cryptically.

"And I say what I mean. Why should I stay away from Christina, Helena, and Allison?" I asked.

"Are you sure that it is not curiosity that drives these questions?" He asked back.

"I want to know."

"Come, walk with me," He said, gesturing down one of the other many hallways coming off the main hall.

He started to weave through the crowd and I followed. Once we had some breathing room, he turned to me and then asked me, "Is anybody coming?"

"No," I probably sounded puzzled. What would he need to tell me that nobody else could hear?

"Christina, Helena, and Allison, you don't what they are do you?" He asked

"Other than vampires?" I said.

He snorted and gestured for me to bend down so he could whisper in my ear.

"They're trouble. Nobody says it but everybody knows they're professional assassins, only for the King himself," He said.

"What?" I said loudly and he clapped a hand over my mouth fast.

"They take out the people that threaten the Court. Those who know about it and want to go to the Volturi or those who threaten it's existence," he whispered.

"So that's good isn't it?" I asked.

He suddenly became uneasy and looked around even though he couldn't see, "I guess. They would never harm an innocent person but they can rip you to pieces. Especially with them animals they got."

"What animals?" I asked quietly.

"Vampire animals. Been bit, they have. Ferocious beasts that've lived longer than any vampire excluding their handlers of course," He said with his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

"And those handlers would be Christina, Allison, and Helena?" I cocked one eyebrow while he nodded.

"Yup. They're kept in the half-bloods own personal rooms and only come out during royal proceedings as guards or on a mission with em'. There's tigers, a monkey, and a bird."

"A monkey and a bird? Even though tigers can be ferocious, I doubt a monkey and a bird are very useful," I scoffed.

"You ain't seen the likes of them. You'd be quiverin' in your boots of ya had any," Michael smiled a little at that and became then became deadly serious, "Stay away from em'."

With that, he stalked down the hallways and out of sight. I was left there with a burden weighing down my chest.

Acting like I hadn't heard anything, I returned to the palace. When I got to my rooms though, Leah and Brooke were there, sharing tea.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked slowly.

"Having tea, what else?" Leah rolled her eyes at my stupidity.

"And why are you having tea in my rooms?" I asked.

"Because we were thirsty," Brooke said cheerfully.

"Okay, then," I walked into the sitting room and sat down with them.

"Doesn't matter, I was going to meet Bella so that we could explore," Leah put the coaster and teacup into the sink and then left.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked Brooke, who was still sitting there, drinking tea.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out?" she said, putting down the tea.

I instantly brightened at that, but then I realized that if I hung out with her now, it would only make it harder when we left. I had to start building a shell around myself for when we parted.

"Sorry, I was going to catch up on my sleep, so you mind?" I said, already making my way to the bedroom.

From her voice I could tell that she was hurt but she walked out the door anyway with a mere, "Okay, see you later."

I sighed and then dropped down onto my bed. It creaked but then settled. Then, I brought the covers around myself and stayed there, contemplating my decisions.

**Brooke POV**

After being brushed off, I decided that I'd find Leah and Bella and help them with the touring.

Until, a messenger came up to me.

"Milady," He bowed.

"Hello, Josiah," I greeted him and waited for his message.

"Lady Christina said she needed to see you right away in Lady Allison's rooms. It's about an animal," He bowed again and then hurried off, probably to deliver a different message to somebody else.

I started to jog to Allison's rooms. With such an important position, she and the others were staying in the castle. I walked into her rooms without knocking and she was there, with the others.

They were all sitting in a circle. In Helena's lap was a small monkey. On the couch behind Allison, was a large red-tailed hawk and sitting on either side of Christina like guardians were two large tigers.

If they were standing up, one of the tigers would be nine feet long and the other would be eight feet long but one their feet, they were almost as tall as my midsection.

In the middle of their circle, there was a small yellow finch. It looked like a small set of fangs had bitten into it. Suddenly, the finch started to writhe in pain. We stayed like that for another hour, waiting for the finch to reach full vampirehood.

For animals, it took only hours depending on the species. For humans, it was even more painful. The theory was that humans had done a lot more damage, therefore should suffer more pain for what they'd done while being turned into celestial beings.

Once an animal was turned into a vampire animal, we kept it in a cage, only letting it out around the rooms because it couldn't hurt anybody in Court considering we were all vampires.

After the eyes had turned back to its original color, we would set it free. That was how we'd become a species, hard work and patience.

"At least it became a vampire without any mishaps," I said. That was what I was here for, to make sure the animal made it out okay.

Us four had only started regulating the changes when a vampire had bitten a bobcat on the royal grounds and was taken into the dungeons and condemned for forever for hunting in sacred grounds.

Unfortunately, the bobcat didn't make it. It clawed itself to shreds because it couldn't take the pain.

After that, I'd been there for all of the half-blood's animal's transformations.

Tythana and Cravik, the two Bengal tigers on either side of Christina turned to watch me with their glowing yellow eyes. I walked up to the finch and quickly secured my hands around both of its wings and neck so it couldn't peck me.

Shuno, the small white Capuchin monkey in Helena's lap was screeching loudly but I gave it no attention. And Nadis, the red-tailed hawk was flapping his wings. I placed the finch into a birdhouse kept in Allison's rooms just in case, for Nadis.

"Fine, I guess I'm keeping it," Allison rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well, Tythana would eat it before you could squawk," Christina laughed.

"And Shuno would be howling with that bird annoying him. Anyways, you're the bird master," Helena gestured to Nadis.

"Uh huh. Whatever," Allison waved her hand dismissively and got up from her sitting position.

Right then, somebody knocked on the door.

When nobody moved to answer it, I got up. "I guess I'll get it then."

I opened the door and Josiah was standing outside, eyes lowered respectfully to the floor.

"His Majesty wants Ladies Christina, Helena, Allison, and Brooke to come to the throne room," He said formally.

I nodded and sent him on his way, flipping him a coin for his troubles of coming deep into the castle grounds.

The others had heard, so we walked down to the throne room where Hunter was arguing with one of his officials.

"It seems that there has been a breach in security," Hunter waved away the official and walked down from his dais to us.

Cravik growled while his sister watched the king intently.

"There was a vampire and he was investigating around the tunnel. We had an eye on him but he found an opening. How he did that, I have no idea. Anyhow, he dropped into a room full of our people. He is currently detained in a holding cell in the dungeons but I need you to make sure that nobody else found out about this and I need you to get Adrienne to seal up the hole," Hunter said.

Without warning, Helena took out her notebook and drew a leopard. The picture flew off the paper and standing in front of us was a large leopard with a bright purple collar, showing it was on important business.

Then, Helena wrote on a piece of paper and deftly secured it to the collar.

"Find Adrienne," she commanded it and it nodded intelligently as if it understood. It ran off in front of them, sprinting as fast as it could run.

"We'll go right away," They all bowed and exited the palace with their respective animals following behind.

When they exited the palace with their vampire animals behind them, everybody knew they were on a mission. People were dodging them and it seemed like they had their own bubble of space, even in the crowd of the marketplace.

"So what did you need my help for?" I asked Hunter.

"Oh, I need you to question the vampire, find out the important things about him. If you have to, make him scream," Hunter's expression darkened and he swept out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14 Torture

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't update in over two weeks because I've been so busy! I know that this chapter isn't very long and probably isn't that good either but please bare with me, I'm pretty stressed. **

**Review anyway, you can tell me how bad it sucked but I want some constructive criticism rather than, 'Good chapter, udpate soon,'...no offence to anybody that told me that because I actually enjoyed it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

**Torture**

**Seth POV**

I woke up from my short nap and stretched. After becoming decent, I strolled down the hallways and into the main hall.

On my way, I was aware that people around me were casting strange glances my way and whispering so low that even I couldn't hear.

Brooke showed up, walking with Talon. Even though it hurt to see her with him, I was making a shell around myself, closing her out. Right when I was about to go over to talk to them, Brooke turned around and saw me.

She was obviously mad at me for shutting her out, as she turned her back on me and walked away hand in hand with Talon.

"You want to know what they're talking about right?" Anthony, one of the vampires from Michael's coven lightly tapped me on the shoulder and waited for me to turn around.

"Why are they all staring at me?" I asked self-consciously.

"Why else? You've been hanging around the half-bloods. People who stay around them always get talked about. Those girls are a queer group, although not ones to be messed with seein' as they got them animals. They were paradin' about the halls with the demon animals. Went down some of the ancient tunnels and everybody's been talkin' since then," he explained.

"Demon animals? You mean like the animals that gotten bitten? That's what Michael told me."

"If you ask me, it ain't natural. And the king allows it anyway," His eyes darkened from the usual crimson to dark black and his eyes narrowed.

"Seth!" I turned around and Aristey was standing there in jeans, a pink T-shirt, a cream hoodie, and some shoes that actually looked like converse.

Aristey sent Anthony a glare that I probably wasn't supposed to see and then she slung her arm around my shoulders and steered me in a different direction. She started to say something as we walked into the marketplace and then into her shop.

"So what do you think?" Aristey looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, shaken out of my daze.

She rolled her eyes, "Like I said, are you going to the masquerade ball?"

"What ball?" I asked.

"That ball!" She sighed at my stupidity and then pointed to one of the signs hanging on her shop wall.

The sign read: Festival dance this Friday. Come and enjoy!

"We have one every year," she explained, "It's basically like a high school dance, not one of those stuffy old dances where you do the waltz and stuff. It's really fun and at the end of each dance, they name the best mated, kind of like homecoming kings and queens. The tradition goes, whoever you share the last dance with, you will fall in love. But, if yyour mask gets knocked off, you'll lose something special to you."

"Wow, nice tradition," I rolled my eyes back at her and she laughed.

One of her customers knocked on the wooden stall, turning her attention to him.

"I'm sorry, one minute," She glances apologetically at me and then went to attend to the customer. While she was away, I looked around the shop, glancing at some of the small statues and figurines. They were also vases and richly colored paintings.

I came across one painting, all the way in the back, of four female vampires. They were all dressed in bright gowns. One of them was holding a fan, covering part of her face while another one was turned away from the picture. Another girl was reading a book, tilting her head down so that you couldn't clearly see her face. But, the middle girl was looking directly at me, holding a fan in one hand across her abdomen and hanging onto her other arm which was behind her back.

I gasped, it was Brooke that was looking right at me. In a sparkling seafoam colored gown, her eyes shined and her hair was pulled into a small bun on her head with dangling locks framing her face.

"Seth, you'd better go," Aristey's voice sounded from right behind me. When I glanced at her, she sent me a meaningful glance and looked at her customer. He was glaring at me with no attempt to hide his hatred.

"Okay, um, I'll be leaving now," She nodded and I gave her one last wave before I went out the back door.

I came out on less crowded side of the marketplace, dodging the people as I made my way to the palace. From the stairs, I looked into the arches to see Hunter sitting on the throne and talking to somebody that was blocked by a column.

I jumped the stairs and ran over the bridge going across the water. When I reached the antechamber, Hunter was just finishing a discussion with a vampire I didn't know.

Hunter dismissed the man with a wave of his hand and then beckoned me over.

"What is it you need Seth?"His voice wasn't unkind as he addressed me while I bowed respectfully in front of him.

"I was wondering where Christina, Helena, and Allison are, usually I see them around and they pop up and stuff but I haven't seen them."

"I believe they and Adrienne were going to the surface to check out some things, they'll probably be back in a couple hours," At the end, the corner of his mouth twitched a little as if he were keeping a secret from me.

"Oh, and by the way, do you know why Brooke is in such a foul mood?" I joked but this time, Hunter's expression darkened a little even though his tone stayed light.

"She said something like…inconsiderate jerk-face, you were being stupid and idiotic," now, he smiles.

"Well thanks a lot," I said sarcastically.

"You asked and that is what she said," he held his hands up in surrender and shook his head while grinning at me.

"It's like you enjoy my pain," I looked at him darkly and he laughed right out at me.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he shook his head again.

"Okay, well I'm going to go back to my room," I said, pointing at the door that led to my room and then exiting.

"Good luck with Brooke!" He shouted after me.

**Brook POV**

The session had gone well if you count his blood curdling scream when I tore off his arm. I wasn't supposed to kill him but I could still rip him head from toe however long I wanted as long as I didn't actually roast him.

You could hear the metallic screeching whenever I did it to him but that was why the dungeons were built completely out of stone and then sound-proofed by a vampire that had the power over sound waves.

After I was done, Talon was waiting for me outside with a grim look on his face. He didn't enjoy what I did as we were usually a peaceful vampire family but I had to do it to please Hunter, he understood that.

"What do you think Hunter will do with him now?" Flare asked when I saw him later.

"I don't know. Once the others determine the extent of the damage they might have him killed anyway," I answered him.

Me and Talon were heading over to the sight of the breakthrough when I spotted Seth who was looking at me. I ignored him and we headed out into the tunnels.

"We should be close now," we went through the tunnels and then Talon nodded when he spotted the three girls and Adrienne inspecting the hole.

"I think I can repair it. It might be a little hard considering the hole is straight through but I can do it," Adrienne nodded and then sat right under the hole and closed her eyes.

There were grating sounds as the rocks moved around. The hole was already closing before our eyes and then Adrienne sat off and dusted her clothes as if nothing had happened.

"Now that that's done, I have to go pick something up," Adrienne walked away but then stumbled into some rocks sitting on the tunnel floor.

"Are you okay?" We rushed over to her but she'd already gotten over her dizzy spell and was standing up.

"I'll be fine. You should probably go back to Hunter and report." Adrienne brushed us off and then kept walking away.

"You know, she's right," Helena pointed out.

Allison and Christina nodded and then called their animals out from under a dip in the road.

After they'd reported, we had decided to go back to my rooms. We were sitting around the table, chatting and playing games with each other.

While the others were on the subject of ancient legends, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it to find Seth outside. "What do you need?" I asked tersely.

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious about something. Remember you told me that each Gatekeeper had a mythical creature, like a dragon or phoenix? I was just wondering where they were, I haven't seen them."

He looked at me hopefully. I sighed and let him in.

"Hey Seth!" Christina waved to him and then dove back into the conversation.

"Hey," Seth said back at her and then took up a seat at one end of the table.

Right when I closed the door, it was shoved in and I took a step back. Standing right in front of me was Josiah...again.

"I'm sorry lady but it's important and I couldn't wait," he bowed hurriedly and then stood up straight, "the prisoner has escaped!"


	15. Chapter 15 Turned Against You

**A/N: Wow, it's only been five days. I thought it was like a week or something. Anyway, I'm really sore from playing volleyball and my knee is skinned which was why I decided to sit down and write this out for you guys (meaning like one person and the other one random person that actually reads this).**

**So, hope you like it, enjoy, and review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15**

**Like The World Has Turned Against You**

**Brooke POV  
**I looked bad at my friends. They're eyes were wide with alarm as they all jumped up from their chairs. It took me one second to push past Josiah and run as fast as any vampires could to the battlements on top of the castle.

What I saw shocked me. The vampire that I had tortured earlier was sprinting through the city but nobody noticed him. Why you ask? Because half the city was on fire and a vampire would touch fire as soon as a perfectly sound person would jump off a building.

And, as if that wasn't bad enough, five ranks of ten Volturi soldiers each were rampaging through the streets, holding torches. And coming from the castle were at least one hundred soldiers dressed in the royal colors.

Adrienne ran up to me with a long gash in her arm. "Brooke, we need you, Talon, and the half-bloods down there. They're going to wipe us out with all of the fire they're using.

I ran back into my rooms and beckoned frantically to everybody that was in there. They came outside and surveyed the damage around us.

"Let's go," Christina, Allison, and Helena ran off without us.

"We should go too," Talon nodded and we were about to run off when Seth interrupted.

"Talon? What is your power anyway?" Seth asked.

Talon rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I have talons," His retractable claws grew out of his nails, becoming super hard and thick, "If I scratch anybody with these, they inject poison into the bloodstream and the person will die in a few minutes in agony if they aren't give the antidote."

"Crazy," Seth muttered. Suddenly, his clothes started to tear off and he shifted into his wolf form. "I didn't know he could do that." Talon stared at him.

"Doesn't matter, let's get going." We jumped off the battlements onto the ground below. I looked around and then drew water from the river below us. To anybody else, it seemed like water was floating in mid-air.

We raced down the steps of the palace and into the common streets. The Volturi soldiers and our own soldiers were just about to start fighting when a big wall of rock erupted in front of them. And there was Adrienne, standing on the sidelines.

I used the water and sent it crashing down on them, blowing out their torches and most of the fire that was consuming shops and houses. Talon jumped above the wall and started to attack them. Our soldiers streamed around the wall and started to surround them, cutting them off.

Christina was there, protecting Helena as she drew multiple destructive animals and let them loose. They're vampire animals were also there, ripping and tearing into the other vampires just like Seth was. Hunter had some of the specially designed and balanced throwing knives, using them to cut some throats.

By the time we were done, I think the tortured vampire had escaped along with some of the other Volturi that had probably helped him escape.

I sighed and wiped my hand across my brow. "Let's get back to the palace and survey the damage." Hunter led us back up to the palace and we all sat albeit wearily. "Josiah, I want you to go around and collect reports on the attack. Come back with a death and casualty rate."

Then, Anthony and Michael stalked in. "You!" He pointed at Seth for some reason, "This is all your fault wolf!"

"Peace Michael, what are you talking about?" Hunter held up his hand as a sign of surrender.

"Before his kind came, we were fine and now that he arrives, we get attacked. I won't have him here." Venom was flying from his mouth as he grew more agitated by the second.

"Would you defy your own king?" Hunter said in a deadly cold voice.

"I would if I knew I was right," he yelled and Anthony was nodding behind him with his son, Alex who was looking at the ground. I knew Alex, he was often very quiet, we always had suspicions that he was being beaten or that his father wasn't treating him right.

He was another half-blood, half human- half vampire. It was during the civil war that he was born. Anthony supported the Union and I bet that if Jasper knew that, he would be pretty mad, being a confederate. Anyway, Alex grew up in harsh times but I don't think his father really liked his mother.

He became a vampire during a battle, for three days he hid and the same battle was still going on. When it was complete, he still served his companions, managing to restrain himself from drinking from their blood. But, when he was fleeing, he bit his own son. His wife didn't get the same privilege. Instead, he drank from her to fuel himself. I don't think Alex will ever be the same as he was back then.

Anyway, back to what was happening...

"He is the reason that this whole battle happened!" Michael exploded.

"Hey, where is Zena?" I asked, trying to placate him. Maybe he would listen to his wife.

"She's dead because of him! His whole kind should be extinguished. The Volturi came here because of you. Your to blame!" Michael kept ranting until he got tired.

"Zena is dead?" I whispered in disbelief and Michael's eyes took on a wild light.

"I will kill him," Michael started to advance as Seth scooted backwards.

"That is it Micheal, you take one more step and you'll be banished. I will not have you attack a guest of ours." Hunter's voice echoed through the hall and Micheal froze but just for a second. "I'm leaving anyway." Michael walked out of the room with Anthony following him but Alex stayed where he was.

"Alex, get over here." Anthony stabbed his finger downwards to make his poin but Alex shook his head.

"No father, I won't be treated like this any longer. I like it here. If you are going to go away then fine, but I won't be dragged down with you." Now Anthony was the overly-furious one. He shook his fist at Alex but said nothing else, jus left with Michael.

When they were gone, I walked forward to him, "Alex, I think you made the right choice. As long as you want to be at the Court of the Rogue, you can stay with my family and I."

He nodded but kept his gaze downward. Josiah returned a couple minutes later where we were all waiting. He kneeled and read from a tablet. "Three deaths. Two bystanders who refused to get out of the way of Volturi soldiers and died fighting them. And Lady Zena who perished in one of the fires," he looked up uncertainly and Hunter dismissed him.

"What do you think he'll do?" Talon asked Hunter.

"I know him. He'll want revenge. I would expect him to launch an attack on the whole city just to destroy the wolves." His gaze locked on Seth who almost resembled Alex, like a troublesome child.

Suddenly, Edward came bursting in along with Bella and Leah who was right behind them. "We heard what happened. Are you all okay?" Bella asked.

While Seth told them what happened, I saw the half-bloods fade into the background and walk away. Usually, they were never present during meetings, mostly because they served the king only and wouldn't need to hear anybody else.

"So what do we do?" Edward asked.

"We get ready for the battle of our lives," Hunter answered.

**Meanwhile...**

**Unknown POV**

"Aro, I believe we should attack again, this time to take over. You have heard the reports, these vampires have advanced technology and they've been in hiding for over three hundred years if it weren't for the informant, we wouldn't have known." Caius said.

"Ah yes, I think you're right. But are you sure that your eyes are not clouded over with grief for your beloved? Catherine was a great woman even as she spurned your advances, you seek no outlet for your hatred? I don't believe that you would keep it inside you."

"It doesn't matter now, that was long ago. Don't you realize what we could win if we were to take over they're city? They have precious metals that can cut through vampire skin and who knows what, there are also very talented vampires there." Caius snapped.

"I think I can help you," Michael and Anthony walked into the chamber where the ancients were arguing.

"Ah, and who are you?" Aro asked.

"I am a former inhabitant of this city you are talking about, I can help you." Michael said.

"You betrayed your city, why should we believe you?" Caius snapped.

"Because I want revenge."

"I think we should take this to a vote brothers," Aro said.

"I don't believe we can trust him. Why let a traitor into our midst just so that he can backstab us too?" Caius said with a wild glint in his eye.

"I think we can trust him. You yourself said that we needed to attack and he could offer valuable information." Aro disagreed. Now they both looked at Marcus.

"I think that we should not let him in. I don't think we should attack at all." Marcus said.

"That is it. You will not be allowed to stay with us. Leave now." Caius ordered.

The newcomers left and the ancients dismissed us to talk amongst themselves. For now.


	16. Author's Note

Hey you guys, I know that I owe you guys a new chapter, especially after all of the waiting I gave you guys. I'm really sorry but I'm going to an overnight academic camp for three weeks and they won't let me have electronics -.-*. So, I can't update until I get back. Don't get mad at me! And for those of you that have supported me throughout both of my stories, thank you so much. Bye and I promise I'll work on the next chapter and update as soon as I get back! By the way, this note will be deleted with the next chapter so don't review when you yell at me, kindly PM me.

~Tigerpower494


	17. Chapter 16 Out To Kill

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in about a month. I feel horrible. I got back early from camp last week because I was sent home with the flu and I've been recovering. Since then, I've been working on this and I have lots of Writer's Block as well. Please forgive me, I know this is a very short chapter and I'm so sorry!!!**

**But anyways, please leave me a review even though I'm the worst author ever. Tell me what you think or even yell at me, I deserve it. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16**

**Out To Kill**

**Christina POV**

Hunter called us into his rooms late at night; ordering that we being our animals. "Hello girls." He greeted us when we came in. We each bowed to him, waiting for his orders. We waited for a couple minutes while he finished thinking.

Finally, he turned around and looked at us. "I want you to act as a sniper. Kill Anthony and Michael. There shouldn't be any fuss. Just find them, kill them, report back here, and then I can tell the people they are safe."

We nodded, bowed again, and made our way out. It was time for the hunt again.

Brooke POV

I can't believe it, Michael, one of my best friends betrayed us? It was almost inconceivable for me. ALMOST. I could say I was sad to see him go but I wouldn't I always knew that there was something wrong with them.

Hunter filled me in on exactly what was going to happen, and I agreed. While he was alive, he was still a threat, especially with the revenge he promised.

I acted regularly around my friends and family even though I'm sure Talon noticed anyway. If he did, he gave no sign; neither did the others.

I played with Vira and Alex more than usual. It got my mind off of things. One time, Vira noticed my depressed state and pressed her hand into my own. I got flashes of my when I was happy and then her playing with Alex and Nessie, to show that she was good too.

I smiled a little at that memory and then stretched. Today I was going to the outer limits of the city with Aristey so that she could find some ideas for paintings and I could get some fresh air.

We walked around a little. "Hey, Brooke. I heard that the ball is going on as planned even after the fires and things. I smiled. No wonder why Aristey was so upbeat today. Having the ball meant that orders for dresses and such were going to pour in. Everybody knew that Aristey was the best designer in the whole city. It was too bad that it also meant she'd be busy trying to fill orders by the end of the two days.

We looked around a little bit more until we returned back to her shop. "You know," she said, while quickly sewing the hem of a dress, "It's sad that you're already married and everything."

I laughed with her and helped her clean up. Every year she said that, mostly because she loved being single. She thought that becoming bound to another person was too troublesome because they would be bound to get in an argument.

At the end of the day, Seth came to visit. He was unusually distant these past days but I ignored it. Instead, we talked a bit; he asked what was going on and I asked him how the Pack and the Cullens were doing. Seth told me that they were fine, just spending time in the city and stuff.

That night when I went back to my rooms, Christina, Allison, and Helena were there. They were all sitting around the table with Talon. It looked like they'd been talking about something important and when they turned to look at me, I could tell they were worn out. Well, as worn out as a vampire could be.

I walked in and closed the door, "What's wrong you guys? What happened?" I sat down at the table with them. Christina sighed and rubbed a hand against her forehead, "We couldn't do it. We failed a mission."

I almost gasped out loud before I stopped myself. "What do you mean? You guys never fail a mission. That's totally impossible!" I almost shouted.

"It's possible alright. Our mission was to kill Anthony and Michael but when we finally tracked them down, there was a whole fort there with other vampires and everything. It looked like they'd been planning on leaving and betraying us for a long time, they just needed an excuse." Allison huffed and dropped her head into her arms.

Brooke thought, "So, I'm guessing you guys already reported this to Hunter and he's planning something?"

Helena nodded, "He said that he would do it after the ball though because he didn't want to worry everybody. Plus, it would have thrown all of the cities happenings if the ball was suddenly canceled."

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

All three of them shook their heads, "We don't know Brooke, we really don't know."


End file.
